


L'Air d'une Voix

by Nora_Chroma



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 21:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nora_Chroma/pseuds/Nora_Chroma
Summary: Igarashi Hibiki est terrorisé à l'idée d'approcher un Pokémon. Laissé à son cousin, Yasuhiro, gérant une Pension, il guérit d'un traumatisme de son passé. Lorsque son père réapparait soudainement après de longues années d'absence, Hibiki est forcé de fuir une organisation aux sombres desseins.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Pokémon (c) Game Freak, Nintendo, Satoshi Tajiri.

 

S'il y avait bien quelque chose à laquelle il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, c'était sa mère. Sa mère, décédée alors qu'elle avait voulu le protéger. Sa mère qui l'avait abandonné à son triste sort. Sa mort, c'était la seule chose dont il se souvenait ; sa vie avant ça n'était qu'un brouillard qu'il ne voulait pas dissiper.

Ses pensées ne se tournaient presque jamais vers son père qu'il n'avait dû voir que quelque fois pendant toutes ces années. Il était Maître de la Ligue, en outremer, et ne venait le voir qu'une fois par an à son anniversaire. Il ne l'aimait pas particulièrement, après tout, à peine sa mère était-elle morte, que lui avait disparu, le laissant chez un jeune homme du nom de Yasuhiro, son cousin.

Yasuhiro était un garçon gentil, un peu bizarre parfois, avec des cheveux noir de jais qui avaient des airs de nid d'oiseaux qu'il cachait facilement avec un bandana rouge avec un motif de Poké Ball blanc. Il aimait prendre soin de son prochain, et plus particulièrement des enfants, mais aussi des Pokémons, ce qui l'avait conduit à ouvrir une pension où des dresseurs pouvaient y laisser leurs créatures adorées.

Rapidement après avoir obtenu sa garde, Yasuhiro dû faire face au mutisme de son petit cousin, Hibiki.

Hibiki apprécia son cousin dès les premiers instants mais la présence constante de Pokémons à ses côtés le rendait inapprochable aux yeux du petit garçon. Son père avait prévenu Yasuhiro qu'il avait peur des Pokémons, mais jamais le gérant de la pension ne s'était jamais imaginé à quel point cette peur était sévère. Son jeune cousin pouvait à peine faire un pas si jamais il y en avait un dans la même pièce que lui. Yasuhiro se résigna alors à mettre une barrière entre sa maison et la Maison Pokémon sur sa propriété pour le mettre à l'aise, et à essayer de réconcilier les Pokémons avec son cousin, petit à petit.

Mais son plan tomba à l'eau quelques jours après son arrivée, pendant la nuit.

* * *

Yasuhiro venait de rentrer les Pokémons dont il s'occupait dans la Maison qui leur était réservée. Il rejoignit Hibiki qui l'attendait sur le canapé du salon, serrant contre lui un coussin. Tout comme les jours précédents, le garçon avait passé son temps à éviter les Pokémons qui se promenaient sur la propriété, et lorsque Yasuhiro les rentrait tous, il attendait anxieusement qu'il revienne, jetant des coups d'œil apeurés à l'autre maison à travers la baie vitrée du salon. Ce soir-là, aucun des deux ne vit le Pokémon qui s'était faufilé au moment où le gérant de la pension refermait la porte.

Les Pokémons, bien que n'ayant jamais aperçu Hibiki, étaient toutefois curieux à son sujet. C'est donc une Goupix courageuse qui avait décidé qu'elle serait apte à mener à bien cette mission après un bref échange avec les autres pensionnaires. Le renardeau profita donc du fait que leur gardien temporaire semblait perdu dans ses pensées pour se faufiler dans la maison où les deux Humains vivaient. Caché derrière le canapé, le Pokémon guetta le moment opportun pour filer à l'étage. Le moment vint lorsque Yasuhiro emmena son cousin dans la salle de bain pour son bain.

Goupix suivit l'odeur du garçon jusqu'à la dernière porte au fond du couloir où se trouvait sa chambre. Elle fit un rapide tour de la chambre pour capter son odeur qui était chargée de peur. Entendant le gérant de la pension et son cousin remonter, Goupix se glissa sous le lit et, oreilles aux aguets, attendit le moment propice pour continuer son enquête. Ce moment vint lorsque le garçon s'endormit.

Voyant que Yasuhiro avait quitté la pièce après être resté auprès du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, Goupix sortit de dessous le lit et grimpa dessus d'un seul bond. Le garçon allongé sous les couvertures serrait une peluche de Rocabot dans ses bras. Goupix fit un rapide mappage d'odeur avant de se rapprocher du visage du garçon. Son odeur était différente de celle de Yasuhiro comme il l'avait constaté plus tôt mais il y avait quelque chose de désagréable dans celle-ci. Curieux, Goupix posa une patte sur le visage du garçon qui ouvrit les yeux et le fixa un moment. La chambre était éclairée par la douce lumière d'une veilleuse, et il pouvait clairement distinguer le visage de son invité malvenu.

* * *

Un cri strident fit sursauter Yasuhiro qui était redescendu dans le salon pour mettre à jour ses notes sur les différents Pokémon qu'il gardait (qui était soigné, qui en avait besoin et où, qui s'était reproduit etc.). Il bondit de sa chaise et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre aussi vite qu'il le put pour rejoindre le chambre de son cousin.

Yasuhiro avait pensé qu'un cauchemar était la cause de ce cri, mais il fut surpris de voir la Goupix dont il s'occupait depuis deux semaines déjà montrant les crocs au garçon plaqué contre le mur, visage caché dans son Rocabot en peluche.

Avant que le Pokémon ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit à son cousin (car le tremblement furieux de ses six queues indiquaient clairement qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur lui), Yasuhiro l'attrapa par le collier et, tout en essayant d'éviter de se faire brûler, ou violemment mordre par le renard, il la remit avec ses autres pensionnaires. Les Pokémons dont il s'occupait ne pouvant pas entrer chez lui la nuit, Yasuhiro ne comprenait donc pas comment la Goupix avait pu s'infiltrer dans la chambre de son cousin. Mais ce n'était pas ce dont il devait s'inquiéter à cet instant.

Hibiki tremblait toujours sur son lit. Il releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit Yasuhiro revenir, et il se mit à pleurer de plus belle lorsqu'il le vit. Yasuhiro s'assit au bout du lit et jeta un œil à son cousin. Tremblant, pleurant, et visiblement mouillé, mais pas seulement par de la sueur. Il soupira, ce qui fit sursauter Hibiki qui serra plus fermement sa peluche. Yasuhiro s'assit plus près de lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Tu n'as plus à avoir peur. Elle est partie, lui murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et calme. »

Encouragé par le sourire de son cousin, Hibiki lâcha son Rocabot.

« On va se laver et se changer, et après on retourne se coucher, d'accord ? »

Hibiki hocha la tête et Yasuhiro le prit dans ses bras, l'état de son cousin le rebutant peu ; Il avait eu à s'occuper de Pokémons beaucoup plus sales que ça. Hibiki continuait de pleurer, bien que ses pleurs se soient transformés en de simples sanglots lorsque Yasuhiro l'eut rhabillé avec de vieilles affaires à lui qu'il avait retrouvées dans les placards de la chambre qu'occupait le garçon. Yasuhiro lui parla, essaya de le calmer parce qu'il n'aimait pas tellement entendre des enfants pleurer, et cela eut son petit effet. Les sanglots de son cousin stoppèrent lorsque ce dernier finit par s'endormir dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, la Goupix était redevenue calme, mais Yasuhiro ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait pu pousser la créature à agir de telle manière la veille, et pourquoi son cousin semblait si effrayé par elle.

Ce fut après cet épisode que Yasuhiro décida d'ériger une clôture entre les deux maisons. Cela lui faisait de la peine, puisqu'il interdisait ses amis de se balader dans sa maison comme ils le faisaient tout le temps, mais le Zéblitz qu'il avait depuis le début de son aventure à la Pension semblait avoir accepté la présence de cette séparation, comprenant la nécessité de cette séparation, et bientôt les autres Pokémons aussi.

Les jours qui suivirent, Yasuhiro tenta plusieurs fois de faire s'approcher Hibiki. Le garçon avait toutefois pris ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'il fut présenté au Noctali plutôt froussard lui-même d'un dresseur. Fort heureusement, aucune larme ne fut versée cet instant, dû au fait que Yasuhiro tenait le Noctali contre lui. Ce ne fut pas le cas lorsqu'Hibiki fit face à un Wattouat, et ses pleurs, le gardien remarqua, eurent un effet plutôt inquiétant sur les Pokémons qui l'entouraient. Mal à l'aise dès les premiers cris, les Pokémons se mettaient en colère si cela durer. Yasuhiro réussit à calmer les Pokémons affecté, mais Hibiki fut un peu plus dur à apaiser.

Yasuhiro espérait que son premier jour dans une école l'aiderait à s'ouvrir un peu plus aux autres. La semaine passée ensembles, Hibiki ne décrocha pas un mot, et cela troubla le gardien. Son oncle, lorsqu'il le lui avait laissé, ne lui avait pas donné de détails, juste son nom et sa peluche. Hibiki avait peur des Pokémons, il devait donc éviter de rentrer en contact avec eux le plus possible, histoire d'éviter que des incident fâcheux ne se produisent.

_Mais peut-être_ , se mit à penser Yasuhiro, _qu'il avait un simple problème d'élocution et qu'il ne voulait pas s'embarrasser ? Mais si jeune ?_ Yasuhiro hocha la tête : Non, son cousin devait être timide, voilà tout, rien de très sérieux. _Rien de sérieux_.

* * *

L'école n'était pas loin de la pension de Yasuhiro, à quelques minutes de marche seulement. Ce jour-là, Yasuhiro réveilla Hibiki, l'habilla pour la circonstance et lui expliqua une nouvelle fois où ils se rendaient. La veille, le garçon avait été plutôt réticent, mais Yasuhiro fut convaincant en ajoutant qu'il viendrait le chercher au moindre problème qu'il aurait. Savoir que son cousin ne l'abandonnait pas dans un lieu inconnu rassura Hibiki ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Ce qui enchanta le garçon moins, ce furent les silhouettes de Pokémons près du muret autour de la cour de l'école. Certains enfants avaient déjà un Pokémon bien à eux, un Ponchiot, un Chaglam ou même un Pachirisu. Hibiki agrippa fermement la jambe de son cousin alors qu'ils approchaient l'entrée de l'école. Yasuhiro suivit son regard et remarqua lui aussi les Pokémons. Il espérait qu'il n'ait pas aussi peur que de la Goupix qui l'avait terrorisé.

Les mères qui déposaient leurs enfants jetèrent un regard curieux à Yasuhiro qui les salua en passant et se dirigea, Hibiki accroché à sa jambe, vers le bureau de la directrice de l'école. Il prit Hibiki dans ses bras aussitôt les portes passées pour le rassurer ; jamais ils ne laisseraient les Pokémons circuler à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il connaissait bien cette école ; après tout, il avait vécu toute sa vie dans cette ville. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changé depuis cette époque, et il espérait que l'école non plus.

Ils rencontrèrent celle qui allait être sa maîtresse d'école. Elle avait l'air gentil ; Yasuhiro ne la connaissait pas, mais sûrement comprendrait-elle pourquoi Yasuhiro devait lui dire que les Pokémons ne devaient sous aucun prétexte s'approcher de son petit cousin. Mais elle ne comprit pas. Elle lui expliqua que beaucoup d'enfants avaient peur de quelque chose, certains Pokémons aussi, mais tous apprenaient à affronter leurs peurs. Yasuhiro soupira, il savait tout cela vu son métier, mais il jeta un regard inquiet vers son cousin. Est-ce qu'il pourrait et affronterait-il ses peurs lui aussi ?

Yasuhiro resta avec lui jusqu'à ce que la maîtresse fasse signe aux enfants de rentrer. Les mères étaient parties depuis un bon moment, mais Yasuhiro ne pouvait pas laisser Hibiki tout seul. Il le posa et le serra fort contre lui.

« Je viendrai te chercher à midi, d'accord ? Essaies de ne pas… avoir trop peur…? »

Il lui baisa le front et se releva. Mais Hibiki lui attrapa de nouveau la jambe, l'air angoissé et sur le point de pleurer.

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je m'en aille, lui murmura-t-il en s'agenouillant de nouveau. Tu dois juste rester ici trois heures aujourd'hui. Ils ont dit que tu pouvais. Mon oncle m'a dit que tu n'étais jamais allé à l'école alors ils ont accepté. Tu peux prendre ton temps pour t'y habituer... Et puis s'il y a un problème, ils m'appelleront, et je viens tout de suite. D'accord ? »

Hibiki acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et Yasuhiro le serra à nouveau contre lui. Lorsque ce dernier s'en alla, Hibiki regarda longuement la porte qui menait à l'extérieur.

La maîtresse vint le chercher et elle le présenta à toute la classe. Le garçon ne parla pas, et alors qu'il s'asseyait, il ne pouvait pas lâcher la fenêtre du regard. Il vit des Pokémons et bien que son attention fût portée sur ce que disait la maîtresse une bonne partie du temps, il savait qu'un Pokémon était caché là, et qu'il le regardait. Il l'avait senti dès son arrivée chez Yasuhiro et à chaque fois qu'il regardait par la fenêtre, un buisson ou les feuilles des arbres bruissaient.

Les autres enfants essayèrent de devenir amis avec lui, mais le fait qu'il ne parlât pas les découragea. On les prévint de sa situation, qu'il avait vécu des expériences difficiles et qu'il avait besoin de temps. Hibiki écrivit alors, mais cela ne l'aida pas tellement. Il ne se souvenait pas très bien des choses qu'on lui demandait. Comme le travail de son père. Yasuhiro n'était que son cousin, alors il ne savait pas. Ils lui posèrent aussi des questions sur sa mère, mais à cela, Hibiki commença à pleurer et resta inconsolable le reste de la récréation. Il s'était mis à trembler comme s'il avait froid. Yasuhiro vint le chercher plus tôt que prévu.

Il ne fallut qu'une embrassade de son cousin pour calmer ses pleurs. Lorsque ce dernier avait franchi la cour, les Pokémons avaient agi bizarrement. Exactement comme la Goupix la semaine passée.

Yasuhiro s'excusa aussitôt à la maîtresse pour le comportement de Hibiki. C'était évident que les autres enfants allaient lui poser des questions sur ses parents. Il aurait dû anticiper, et il jura dans sa barbe pour sa bêtise. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Hibiki dans une école si le garçon allait de jour en jour être de plus en plus malheureux. Yasuhiro garda son cousin dans ses bras en sortant de l'école. Les Pokémons étaient toujours agités et il se demanda pourquoi. Encore. Tous regardaient furieusement le garçon en pleurs.

Un bruissement dans les branchages des arbres attira l'attention de Yasuhiro. Il aperçut la silhouette d'un Pokémon, trop rapide pour être identifié. Hibiki préféra ne pas y prêter attention. Il savait que ce Pokémon inconnu les suivait jusque chez eux.

Une fois arrivés, Yasuhiro fit asseoir Hibiki sur son canapé et se mit à genoux devant lui, en lui prenant les mains.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurai dû te demander si tu étais vraiment prêt pour ça. J'aurai dû t'écouter et te garder avec moi... »

Hibiki hocha la tête ; ce n'était pas sa faute. Yasuhiro se mit à sourire.

« Que penses-tu de ça ? Je t'enseignerai tout ce que tu dois savoir, jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes enfin prêt. Je suis sûr que mes parents ne se sont jamais débarrassés des vieux livres qu'on utilisait quand j'étais gamin. Ils aimaient garder tout un tas de trucs... »

Et la chambre où était installé Hibiki en était la preuve. De nombreuses choses que Yasuhiro avait possédées s'y trouvaient toujours, des vêtements, des jouets, ce qu'il avait bien put collectionner, et bien d'autres.

Hibiki sembla être partant pour cette solution ; il le regardait, plutôt impatiemment. Yasuhiro disparu un instant avant de revenir avec de vieux livres datant de ses jeunes années. Il les posa sur la table basse en face de son cousin et le laissa seul, déclarant qu'il s'était absenté en plein milieu de quelque chose. Alors qu'il s'était inquiété pour son cousin après l'appel de l'école, des dresseurs s'étaient rassemblés devant sa clôture. Hibiki le regarda par la baie vitrée et il vit le Noctali dont il avait eu peur être rendu à son propriétaire. Elle avait l'air heureux et le Noctali aussi était soulagé d'être enfin revenu auprès d'elle.

Lorsque Yasuhiro revint dans son salon, la plupart des Pokémons étaient retournés à leurs dresseurs, ce qui avait l'air d'enchanter Hibiki qui avait attrapé un livre d'images dans la pile que Yasuhiro lui avait apportée. Comme il refusait encore de parler, Yasuhiro préféra se concentrer sur des choses qui ne nécessiteraient pas l'usage de la parole.

* * *

Sous la tutelle de Yasuhiro, Hibiki parvint à faire plus de progrès que le gardien ne l'aurait imaginé. Ils travaillaient toujours dans sa chambre à l'étage, là où il serait le plus difficile de voir des Pokémons. Après seulement quelques jours, Hibiki commença enfin à parler, et son premier mot fut le prénom de son cousin, ce qui fit pleurer de joie ce dernier en entendant le son clair de sa voix, et ce fut pour le prévenir de la présence du Pokémon inconnu. Chaque jour, il voyait les branchages de l'arbre en face de sa fenêtre bouger bizarrement, il en était de même avec les buissons lorsqu'ils sortaient pour aller au marché.

« Peut-être qu'il t'aime bien, déclara alors Yasuhiro un jour.

\- Pas moi... »

Parler semblait être dans la poche. Mais s'habituer à la présence des Pokémon fut un peu plus dur. Hibiki avait cessé de pleurer dès que l'un d'eux l'approchait, mais il avait toujours peur du Zéblitz qui jouait les remplaçants de Yasuhiro quand ce dernier s'absentait. Le Pokémon Foudrélec était arrivé chez lui une nuit d'orage alors qu'il n'était qu'un Zébibron, lui avait expliqué Yasuhiro. Il l'avait trouvé attaché à sa clôture, dans un état pitoyable. Son état paniqué était probablement à cause de l'orage qui frappa la ville cette nuit-là. Yasuhiro ne lui expliqua pas comment il avait réussi à faire en sorte qu'il se calme, mais depuis ce jour, Zéblitz (qu'il avait surnommé Shimy) était toujours resté à ses côtés.

Pour le mettre plus en confiance, Yasuhiro avait confié à son cousin un œuf de Cabriolaine. Un dresseur le lui avait donné quand il l'avait trouvé alors qu'il s'occupait d'un Chevroum. Yasuhiro n'était pas un dresseur, et il n'avait pas le temps de partir à la recherche d'un Pokémon inoffensif à souhait pour son cousin ; cet œuf était tombé à pic. Shimy était le seul Pokémon qu'il possédait vraiment.

La nouvelle responsabilité de Hibiki, qui passa ses jours et ses nuits à le tenir contre lui pour le faire éclore réjouit Yasuhiro, persuadé que ce serait un premier pas vers sa peur maladive des Pokémons. À l'éclosion, Hibiki s'attacha aussitôt à son nouveau compagnon qu'il surnomma Jade en raison de ses couleurs particulières. Le fait de ne plus avoir à le faire éclore ne l'empêcha pas de ne plus vouloir le lâcher, craignant que les autres Pokémons finissent par s'attaquer à lui s'il le laissait seul dans le jardin.

Trois mois après réception de son premier ami Pokémon, Hibiki voulut bien retourner à l'école en le laissant à la pension, et il fit promettre à Yasuhiro que Shimy le protègerait.

* * *

Les deux années qui suivirent furent calmes. Hibiki apprit à se retenir de fondre en larmes à la moindre occasion (même s'il y eut des occasions où c'était en vain), mais ses peurs étaient toujours présentes, et Yasuhiro avait découvert des cauchemars devenus fréquents.

Hibiki s'était fait quelques amis, mais il préférait s'en éloigner dans le cas où ils rencontraient des Pokémons. Yasuhiro était sûr et certain qu'il finirait par vaincre ses peurs et qu'il pourrait jouer normalement comme les autres enfants. Jusqu'à ce qu'un deuxième incident majeur dans la vie du garçon fit fondre en larmes ce dernier et renforça finalement sa peur.

Cela avait commencé une journée d'automne. L'école avait annoncé une sortie en dehors de la ville pour observer la nature. Hibiki ne fut pas enchanté par la nouvelle, et à cela, ses camarades de classe ne manquèrent pas de se moquer une nouvelle fois de lui. Avoir peur des Pokémons quand son propre cousin s'occupait d'une Pension ? Inimaginable. Yasuhiro fut très inquiet pour son cousin dès l'instant où ce dernier lui annonça leur sortie, mais il le laissa y aller ; ses peurs ne devaient pas l'empêcher de s'amuser.

Ils s'étaient rendus sur une colline pas très loin de la ville, entourée par la forêt, et ils formèrent des groupes de quatre une fois sur place. Conformément aux instructions de Yasuhiro, Hibiki ne se vit confier aucune tâche impliquant l'observation de Pokémons sauvages. Les domestiqués dans leur jardin pouvaient être facilement calmés, mais pas les sauvages.

Lorsque vint enfin l'heure du déjeuner, les enfants se regroupèrent au pied du grand arbre surplombant la colline. Hibiki s'était un peu éloigné des autres et avait préféré déjeuner seul. Il avait peur que _quelque chose_ surgisse et les attaque, ce qui fit rire ses amis. Mais Hibiki, à cran, s'énerva, se mit à pleurer que finalement il aurait préféré rester chez lui, et aussitôt les buissons se mirent à bruire ; la forêt se tût.

Des hurlements brisèrent le silence ; un groupe de Medhyèna menés par un Grahyèna sortirent des buissons, babines retroussées, grognant et prêts à bondir sur le premier qui bougerait. Hibiki se mit à trembler encore plus. _Ils ne devaient pas se trouver là ! Il ne devait y avoir aucun Pokémon féroces dans les environs, c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient fait cette sortie !_

Les enfants se mettaient à reculer vers l'arbre alors que Hibiki, paralysé par la peur, ne bougea pas d'un iota. Bientôt, les Medhyèna l'encerclèrent et Hibiki ne sut pas quoi faire d'autres que de fondre en larmes. Aussitôt les Pokémons déjà bien en colère devinrent plus enragés au soin de sa voix. Le Grahyèna se mit à hurler, une aura ténébreuse l'enveloppa.

Le mouvement du Grahyèna, les alentours s'assombrissant, provoqua la mémoire de Hibiki pour qui sa classe sembla avoir disparu et la forêt, resserrée autour de lui, était devenu l'endroit où sa mère était morte, le protégeant de Pokémon sauvages. Le garçon s'évanouit alors qu'un grondement semblable à celui du tonnerre se rapprochait.

Hibiki reprit connaissance sous l'ombre du grand arbre au sommet de la colline. Penché au-dessus de lui, son cousin le regardait, inquiet. Non loin, Shimy maintenant un périmètre de sécurité autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace du Grahyèna et des Medhyèna. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

Hibiki se redressa et aperçut près de lui, deux lianes hésitant à le toucher, un Vipélierre aux couleurs étranges. Selon Yasuhiro, lorsqu'il était arrivé sur place, il était en train de se battre avec la horde de Pokémon sauvages pour protéger Hibiki. Et bien que l'intervention du Vipélierre fût d'une grande aide, ce fut la charge puissante du Zéblitz qui fit finalement partir la horde de Pokémon enragés.

La réaction de Hibiki fut calme, mais peu positive. Le Vipélierre eut un sursaut en voyant la haine que lui porta le garçon. Il soupira, accablé, et s'éloigna d'eux, choisissant de retourner observer le garçon de loin dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait de nouveau l'approcher et se faire accepter.

Le Vipélierre réapparut à plusieurs occasions. Toujours pour sauver Hibiki d'ennuis quotidiens avec les Pokémon réagissant mal à ses humeurs. Mais Hibiki, bien que reconnaissant au Pokémon de lui avoir sauvé la vie, refusa de le toucher, de l'appeler, de l'apprivoiser. Il interdit même à Jade, sa Cabriolaine de l'approcher, par sécurité. Mais, avec Yasuhiro, il remarqua que ces deux Pokémons ne réagissaient pas à sa voix de la même manière que les autres Pokémon que Yasuhiro gardaient, les Pokémons sauvages ou ceux appartenant aux autres personnes. Lorsqu'il était en colère, les autres s'affolaient ; Jade et le Vipélierre restaient calmes, et cherchaient même à vouloir l'apaiser.

Le Vipélierre avait évolué en un grand Majaspic lorsque Hibiki finit ses études et ne put plus aussi bien se cacher de lui qu'avant. Jade était restée une Cabriolaine, Hibiki n'avait pas voulu la voir changer et ne l'avait donc pas faite combattre comme la plupart les autres possesseurs de Pokémon avaient tendance à faire avec leurs partenaires.


	2. Chapter 2

Majaspic se reposait dans la forêt, non loin de la Pension de Yasuhiro. Ces dix dernières années n'avaient pas été faciles pour lui. Hibiki le craignait toujours autant, et il se demanda si cela ne venait pas du fait qu'il l'ait épié à tout moment de la journée. Mais Hibiki était son ami, il l'avait toujours été dans le passé. _Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Qu'est-ce qui a changé ?_

À plusieurs reprises, il était intervenu lorsque son ami était en danger, notamment lorsque le Zéblitz qui le regardait toujours avec un air suffisant n'était pas dans les parages. Jade, la Cabriolaine était douce, et semblait accepter son aide. Grâce à ces interventions, le Vipélierre qu'il était avait évolué en Lianaja, et maintenant il était un Majaspic. Il ne passait plus aussi inaperçu qu'avant, ce qui l'avait forcé à mettre de la distance entre lui et Hibiki.

Mais peu importe. Majaspic continuerai de le protéger, comme il se l'était juré quand Hibiki était encore dans un endroit froid et hostile. Le danger approchait, il le sentait.

* * *

Hibiki regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre, à la recherche du Majaspic qui n'avait cessé de le suivre. Si Vipélierre, avec l'âge, lui avait paru inoffensif, maintenant qu'il était devenu un grand serpent de plus de trois mètres de haut, Majaspic semblait être plus froid et distant. Il avait entendu la description que le PokéDex d'un dresseur avait faite à propos de son 'protecteur.' Apparemment, un simple regard suffisait pour faire fuir les autres Pokémons, et si il y en avait qui résistait, Majaspic les attaquait sans retenue quelconque.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire de lui. Une partie de lui était terrifié, qui ne le serait pas face à un géant pareil ? Une autre partie, toutefois, était reconnaissante qu'il ait été présent lorsqu'Hibiki était en danger. Hibiki ne voulait pas forcer Jade à se battre, surtout pas contre des Pokémons enragés, et Shimy gardait un œil sur les autres Pokémons de la pension quand Yasuhiro était débordé.

Hibiki soupira et quitta sa chambre pour retrouver son cousin dans le jardin. Malgré le souvenir vif de la mort de sa mère, Hibiki avait appris à avoir moins peur des Pokémons. Ils avaient découvert que les Pokémons étaient plus calmes si Hibiki l'était lui-même. C'était lorsqu'il était stressé, apeuré, ou bien en colère, que les Pokémons s'agitaient à leur tour et devenaient féroces. Depuis qu'il avait fait cette découverte, il avait toujours Jade avec lui pour l'aider à se calmer, surtout depuis qu'il n'avait plus l'âge de transporter partout où qu'il puisse aller son Rocabot en peluche.

« Hibiki, joyeux anniversaire !, le salua son cousin lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher.

\- Merci, Yasu. Est-ce que tu as beaucoup de Pokémon aujourd'hui ?

\- Non. J'ai deux Dresseurs qui sont venus récupérer les leurs tout à l'heure. Il ne reste que ceux que tu vois là. »

Hibiki jeta un œil aux alentours. Shimy et Jade étaient allongés dans l'herbe, Jade pour le soleil, Shimy pour garder un œil sur elle. Non loin, à l'ordre d'un arbre, un Lucario veillait sur un œuf avec une femme Luxray. Yasuhiro était en train de brosser la fourrure d'un Arcanin qui lui avait littéralement sauté dessus lorsqu'il l'avait vu s'approcher avec la brosse. Hibiki pouffa lorsqu'il vit Arcanin pousser Yasuhiro au sol pour s'allonger sur lui et le couvrir de bave. Son dresseur les avait prévenus que son Arcanin était hyper affectif.

Pour Hibiki, il était clair que les dresseurs aimaient leurs Pokémons. _Alors pourquoi les laissent-ils dans des Pensions ?_ Yasuhiro le lui avait expliqué une fois que certains dresseurs ne souhaitaient pas confié leurs Pokémons blessés à un Centre Pokémon pour un traitement rapide. Ceux-ci préféraient la médecine traditionnelle, et Yasuhiro, lui, c'était ce qu'il faisait dans cette pension. L'Arcanin qu'il brossait actuellement avait été blessé au cours d'un combat contre une brute épaisse du coin. Son dresseur avait paniqué et comme la pension avait été la plus proche, Arcanin avait été laissé là. Il arrivait aussi qu'un dresseur laisse une paire de Pokémons pour qu'ils se reproduisent, comme il était le cas des Lucario et Luxray. Hibiki se demandaient encore comment des Pokémons qui semblaient en tous points des mammifères puissent pondre des œufs. La naissance de Jade l'avait un peu intrigué.

Hibiki jeta un dernier regard autour de lui, se sentant une nouvelle fois épié. Ni Shimy ni Jade ne semblait avoir de sentiments négatifs à l'égard du Majaspic qui, Yasuhiro avait remarqué après son évolution de Vipélierre à Lianaja, se comportait comme une écolière avec le plus gros béguin du monde pour lui. À ces mots, le jeune homme avait rougit et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre alors que son cousin riait de sa réaction. Ce n'était pas inusuel, qu'un Pokémon s'attache à un Humain, mais en principe, ils devenaient vite partenaires et inséparables car le dresseur acceptait toujours un nouveau Pokémon dans leur équipe. Hibiki, lui, se sentait mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'il savait le Majaspic proche.

* * *

Yasuhiro caressa la fourrure de l'Arcanin une dernière fois avant de quitter l'enclos. Il avait nourrit tous ses pensionnaires et aussi le Majaspic qui avait élu domicile dans la forêt autour de la pension. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui rappela qu'ils allaient avoir un visiteur dans quelques heures. Et Hibiki l'ignorait, comme à chaque fois.

« Hibiki, ton père devrait arriver bientôt…, lui dit doucement Yasuhiro.

\- Mon père ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Ton anniversaire ?

\- Il s'en souvient encore ? », grommela le jeune homme.

Hibiki, mains enfoncées dans les poches de sa veste, donna un coup de pied dans un caillou de l'allée.

« Faut croire que oui. Il m'a appelé hier pour me dire qu'il serait là dans la matinée. Il avait l'air agité. »

Hibiki haussa les épaules. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de cette journée. Quelque chose de gros allait se passer, quelque chose qui n'allait plaire à personne.

* * *

C'est en milieu de matinée que Yasuhiro et Hibiki reçurent la visite d'Igarashi Haruto. L'homme en question portait des lunettes, avait un début de barbe, et portait ce qui semblait être une blouse de laboratoire par-dessus une chemise pourpre, un jean noir et des chaussures classes. _N'était-il pas maître de ligue ?_ Hibiki ne se souvenait pas tellement de son père, il visitait rarement, apparemment les jours de son anniversaires, mais Hibiki, lui, ne l'avait vu que très rarement à ces occasions. Se souvenir de lui n'était pas facile, et Yasuhiro avait très peu de photos de l'homme.

Igarashi Haruto jeta un coup d'œil à la pension dont se s'occupait son neveu. Il aperçut Shimy et lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de frapper à la porte de la maison. Yasuhiro le fit entrer aussitôt, apparemment son coup de téléphone la veille l'avait inquiété. Sur le sofa était assis Hibiki. Il avait beaucoup grandit depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu il y a quelques années. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coiffés dans un style 'pas-coiffé', une imitation du style surnaturel de Yasuhiro. Mais ils cachaient bien les yeux rougis rubis qu'il savait le regarder avec méfiance. Il avait négligé ses devoirs de père, c'était évident, cependant il avait de bonnes raisons à son comportement ces dernières années. Et aujourd'hui, tout ce à quoi il avait travaillé allait s'écrouler. Hibiki n'était plus en sûreté ici, et c'était là la raison de sa venue.

« Hibiki, s'adressa-t-il à son fils d'une voix ne trahissant pas ses pensées. Fais tes valises. »

Le jeune homme sursauta, choqué et tourna un regard paniqué à son cousin, alors que son père traversait le salon pour fermer la baie vitrée. Yasuhiro fronça les sourcils mais lui demanda d'obéir. Haruto devait sûrement avoir une bonne raison pour abandonner son fils dans sa pension, et près de quinze ans plus tard, l'arracher de son foyer.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Hibiki doit-il s'en aller ? »

Haruto regarda son neveu d'un air songeur.

« Je voulais te laisser dans l'ombre pour votre sécurité mais... aux vues de la situation qui m'amène ici, c'est bien raisonnable que je te le dise. (Il fouilla dans une poche de sa blouse et en sortit une cigarette qu'il mit à la bouche mais n'alluma pas) J'étais scientifique il y a un temps. Notre patron, Sakaki, était un homme plein d'ambitions. Ce qui avait attiré notre laboratoire dans ses filets, c'était parce qu'il disait rechercher l'effet des sons sur les Pokémons. Bien sûr le pourquoi du comment, on se l'est jamais demandé. C'était des recherches qui aboutiraient à quelque chose, c'était ça le plus important.

\- Le rapport avec Hibiki ?, Yasuhiro le coupa dans ce qui allait être un long récit qu'aucun des deux ne souhaitait faire ou écouter.

\- Tout malheureusement. »

Haruto se tut un moment lorsque son téléphone sonna dans son autre poche. Il répondit à l'appel aussitôt après avoir vu l'identifiant de son interlocuteur.

« Guérin ?

\- Sakaki a réussi à convaincre Matatagi de déterrer ton dossier pour chercher les adresses de tes proches. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient en route pour la pension de ton neveu.

\- T'en fais pas, j'y suis déjà. Hibiki est en train de faire ses valises.

\- Arceus soit loué. Faites vite. »

Haruto ne reprit pas sa conversation avec Yasuhiro mais grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre pour voir où en était son fils.

* * *

Hibiki finissait tout juste de fourrer sa peluche favorite dans son sac quand son père entra dans sa chambre. S'il devait partir, _ou plutôt fuir vu comment mon père a débarqué_ , autant voyager léger. Le sac qu'il venait de remplir de quelques vêtements et son Rocabot était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ça, et l'album photo de ses années à la Pension avec les différents Pokémons qui avait pu y séjourner. Haruto opina lorsqu'il se leva et le suivit au rez-de-chaussée.

Hibiki se rendit aussitôt dans le jardin pour récupérer Jade. Pas question qu'il s'en aille sans elle. Yasuhiro lui tendit une Pokéball pour qu'il puisse partir sans être trop encombrer par un Pokémon à ses pieds. C'est en franchissant le portail pour quitter le jardin que les deux Igarashi furent arrêtés par Majaspic qui encercla le plus jeune d'entre eux. Fidèle à la description du Pokédex, il jeta un regard noir à Haruto qui hocha la tête. _J'ignorais qu'il était partit lui aussi_ , pensa ce dernier. _En même temps, il a toujours collé Hibiki quand ils étaient petits._

« Tu es encore là, toi ? Hors de mon chemin, s'il reste là il est en danger. »

Majaspic secoua la tête vivement et se tourna vers Yasuhiro brièvement avant de signaler la forêt d'un signe de tête. Ayant vécu toutes ces années auprès d'eux, Hibiki et Yasuhiro purent facilement déduire ce qu'il voulait, bien que le gérant de pension fut plus acclimaté à ses humeurs. Majaspic, toutefois, ne fut pas le seul à prévenir Yasuhiro du danger qui s'approchait. Shimy s'était joint à eux et avait attrapé la manche de son dresseur. Un coup d'œil dans les yeux du Zéblitz suffit à Yasuhiro.

« Si vous voulez partir, dépêchez-vous. Passez par la sortie Nord de la ville. »

Majaspic se précipita aussitôt dans cette direction, s'enfonçant dans les fourrées pour mieux se camoufler malgré ses couleurs vives.

« Allons-y. (Haruto agrippa le bras de Hibiki qui fit au revoir de la main à son cousin) Sakaki n'hésitera pas à mettre à feu et à sang toute la ville et ses environs juste pour te retrouver. »

Hibiki extirpa son bras de la poigne de son père et courut à ses côtés en dehors de la ville.

Le conseil d'ignorer la forêt pour fuir ne fut suivit que quelques minutes car la ville était enclose par les arbres, et mêmes les chemins qui y conduisait était entourés par de la végétation épaisse qui rendait peu distinguable la frontière entre la forêt et le reste.

**Author's Note:**

> Je poste ici une histoire que j'ai commencé de poster sur ff.net depuis le mois dernier.  
> Il y a plein d'OC dedans, j'espère que ça ne gène personne.
> 
> Je n'ai pas vraiment planifié cette fic dans tous ses détails; un ami à moi était intéressé donc je l'ai postée en premier pour la partager avec lui.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un mot si ça vous plait (ou qu'il y a quelque chose de bancal)!!


End file.
